Dystopia
Dystopia is a chat room on Kongregate. Dystopia is the name; Kong Domination is the game. Dystopia is home to a tight-knit group of regs. If you're willing to put in the effort and withstand some initial hate, most likely you can become one of us. Although I can't really understand why you'd want to. __TOC__ ---- The Mods Dystopia's current room owner is IsabeIIa. There are currently four mods that frequent Dystopia; deepestpassion and IsabeIIa, moldnox as well as LucasiTheKitty. The Regulars While there are many great people who have at one point been a part of our Dystopian "family", efforts will be made to keep this list relatively current. We thank those past regulars for the time they've spent with us, and they're welcome back with open arms at any time. But those on this list are the people who you'll see chatting it up on any given day. They make Dystopia the amazing place it is. If you wish to be put into the Regulars list, you may PM either Asheycat or Koundie. APMover9000- Is a cat. Meow. APM Is an incredibly fun and easy going person. Is usually online and will play games with those in the chat if asked too. Has an interesting sense of humor and is obsessed with cats. ''' Asheycat - '''Well loved by many members and is very out going. She's often pretty crazy but is usually very upbeat and always makes chat fun. ' Friendliest cat in Dystopia. She makes friends with everyone and is an upbeat person. Resident problem solver. (And a very sexy bachelor!) ' Beagle2 - The local anime/manga expert, is carefree and (extremely) tall, Beag is found in Dystopia both day and night always chatting it up, playing games, and having a good time. Is close friends with some in the room but is friendly to just about all. Well liked for his generally happy presence and his often silly conversations. Is fairly silly and quick to tease some of those he's close to. deepestpassion - Deep is a relatively new member of the Dystopian family. She recently became a mod here, and in turn, is the reason IsaBeIIa is a mod in the room now too. Deep is a very friendly and welcoming person, who can often offer insight and guidance on any issue that you may have. She's also married and love cats. It's very easy to fall in love with her, but that comes with its dangers, as she's taken by Barbie. Barbie will fight you for her, and you will lose. dontmesswitme535- Is a reg from the days of Tricky, he's an incredibly nice guy and used to be one of the resident trolls. Will still troll on occasion but has recently retired from his old ways. Is one of the room's few secret keepers and is friends with most everyone in the chat. Very few dislike him, as he is incredibly laid back. It is somewhat difficult to get wit into a tizzy, and is a huge xbox fanboy. He will readily talk about any and all video games and is an insanely odd person. Is a lot of fun to hang out with, even if he is prone to somewhat perverted conversations. ''' Fearlucky - '''Another weirdo that has been around since the days of Tricky. He may or may not be a girl. Enjoys confusing people and has came out with a line of emoticons. Very close to many users and is somewhat of a "secret-keeper" for many in the room. A trustworthy friend, he's online more than just about anyone else and as such always has a feel for what's going on in Dystopia. Georgiagirl - One of Dystopia's sweethearts and co-founder of the "soul sister" sorority. Proud southerner and christian, often talks about her troubles to a very small and trusted group of people. Passionate about the things she loves most, especially A7X. Currently dating, although one other user in particular also has very deep feelings for her. Gloves - Gloves can rub off the wrong way at first, but in truth, he's a great person. He doesn't talk as much as he used to, as he's been busy, when he does, he always contributes to the chat in some way. He's a smart person, but that only ever shows when it's time to argue/debate about something. Cares deeply for his friends. gregoryfb'-The drunken convict bastard aussie of the chat he is fairly easy going and laid back. He is usually known for his drunken habbits but is also very silly and friends with most of the chat. He is well loved by the chat and participates with most of the fun activities the chat members participate in. He has very quickly become a member of the dystopian family.' Infinity781-''' A goofy, fun member, is generally found in the chat on most occasions. He is friends with many of the regulars and gets along well with all of them. Is proclaimed to be evil and hates mudkips, and is quick to join in any group activities occuring within the chat. Is usually putting his own thoughts into the chat and contributing to conversation.' Insclidera'-An endearing asshole, dera is one of the oldest members of dystopia. He is somewhat of a no nonsense kind of person but is incredibly silly when he wants to be. He is a bit of a grammar Nazi, and can be easy to annoy if you know how. Is kind and protective to those he's close to, he is convinced and tries to convince others that he is just an asshole but some of us see through his facade. (-boop-)' IsabeIIa- '''Is room owner of Dystopia and moderator in many other rooms. Isa is a very kind sweet person who cares very much for her friends. She is incredibly loving and has a very outgoing personality. She is friends with a majority of those in the room and always has her friends backs as long as they are not in the wrong. Is quick to help a friend in need and loves to joke around with those in the group. Is loved by many people, who will always defend her and care a lot about her. She is a wonderful part of the group and it is a pleasure to have her around.' ItsBarbie- Is an insanely funny and nice girl, sometimes a little bit of a handful. Is silly and outgoing and gets along well with many of the other members. Tends to be talkative and sometimes a little hard to keep up with but is overall a lot of fun to talk to and can be found online most at night. Kanookoo- An old regular of Dystopia come and gone, he tends to be quite outgoing when he's around and contributes to chat often. Will participate in the games with the other regs and is just as kooky as the rest of them, he just hides it a bit better. Is also Pugzy's bae BFF. Koundie - The crazy girl of Dystopia, used to talk a lot but now rarely does. Very friendly when she chooses to talk. Wishes she wasn't seen as crazy though we all assure her she's smart. Has a fondness for some members of the room. Is another user who has trouble escaping drama from her past. Is also metacorn. KrisM9-''' Kris is an incredibly stoic, and laid back dude. He's an easy person to get along with and also really cool, or kool (with a k as wit states). It seems as though it would be incredibly difficult to irritate him. He's a ton of fun and chat's with most everyone and is incredibly silly. Lmao, but in all seriousness, he's an asshole who noone likes!' Kristine6475- '''An old member of Utopia, came to dystopia with the merge. Is kind but somewhat quiet. When she participates in chat she is well received and and gives good input to the conversation. Doesn't cause conflict, and is another who has been easily accepted with open arms into the family.' LunaK'-Luna is incredibly kind and light hearted. She is friends with 90% of the chatroom and close to those she does call friends. She flips between being active and inactive but when she is online she contributes greatly to the chat. She is well loved and many are protective over her.' MasterJohno- Possibly the earliest member still remaining in the room, having joined when Tricky was still a regular user. Good friends with any "Originals" such as himself. Often trolls with little to no sense of boundary; watching what he does in chat is often hilarious although it can spark fights and some regs dislike him for his behavior. Is generally a talkative and friendly Brit unless he's trolling you. Likes to start silly wars with other regs. (Is a butt that changes peoples wikia descriptions when he's not supposed to ♥) moldnox - Mold is the newest addition to the Mod family in Dystopia. He's good friends with deepest, and is madly in love with Isa. He was a mod in Teh Bleachers, which merged with Dystopia, thus introducing him to the room. He's an overconfident idjit who thinks he's suave as hell and a total womanizer. That being said, he's very caring and a good friend to count on. ''' Mortyman- '''A silly member of dystopia, is highly outgoing and also participates in the TC's with the others on occasion. He always has an input on the topic and is one of the resident geeks. Usually polite, and one of the few mostly non-trolls in the room. Is easy to get along with and has many many friends. (Also a sexy bachelor!) Nectarine'-Is a fruit. Nectarine is a somewhat average human being, and is laid back. He tends to be a bit aloof, but is usually fairly active within the chat. Many make jokes upon his name and he is friends with a large portion of the members of dystopia. He is a mystery shrouded in a cloak of darkness.' NeoNinja - A regular who dates back to just before Tricky took power as room owner. Returned to Dystopia after being gone for a year and a half. Is the God Father of Spam and has a bromance thing going on with Shado. Neo is a pretty fun guy who always livens things up although sometimes he mindlessly trolls and spams up chat. Noisebot - A very old regular who has just recently come home, he is currently one of the few global mods left. Is fairly quiet most occasions as of late but if you can get him chatting is very interesting and peculiar. Is very silly and has an odd sense of humor, he has a habit of irritating people on occasion especially with his modliness, however still has retained some of his troll esk behavior while also doing his duties when he can. pugzy- Pugz is another resident troll, quick to a witty statement or just generally being silly. Tends to egg people on but has also made many friends within Dystopia. Tends to tease his friends above others and will not hesitate to take an opening in doing so. Tends to be random and is easy to talk to in regards to video games. Is the Leader of our Official Religion; Pugism. All Hail Pugzy! s0l0123- Is one of the newer additions to Dystopia, coming from the merge. Is incredibly friendly and participates in chat whenever he is online. Was quickly nabbed by Asheycat as her friend who will usually protect him and kick butt if anyone tries to be mean to him. Has made many friends in the chat and is very laid back and fun to talk to. Always has something interesting to add to the conversation and jokes around very easily. ''' sparkleythings- '''The gay ginger jew of Dystopia, sparks is pretty cheerful and silly. Tends to TC with some of the others such as Asheycat and Meph, is lighthearted and easy to talk to. A lot of fun to joke around with and if you get him laughing hard enough has a hard time stopping. Is a welcome member from the merge and is already becoming good friends with our members. summerchick-'One of the resident trouble makers, tends to somehow find herself within some of the drama in the chat, one of our resident military folks. Is nice and cares a lot about her friends and will not allow any of her friends to be harmed. Is not a force to be reckoned with' TorpidTorpor- Torpid is the local link guru as well as one of the many likely to troll those he deems worthy enough. Is overall a nice guy to talk to and is fairly smart and easy to hold a conversation with. Does not back down and is quick to a debate or two. Is a grand lover of lemons. username_null- Often runs games with the other chat members, doesn't appear in chat until later in the day. Jokes around often with the other members and is an easy going person. Stays out of the line of drama when it occurs in the chat and is claimed to be insane. Also likes the Shy guy, The Sculpture and Radical Larry (reportedly). Ex-Regs As time passed, many our of regulars fell out of the fold. Our hopes remain that they will return! Arpiex AuroraGenesis casey8x8 colinhwx Dannibby Darkwrath123 Davtav DeathAvenger Deathbymuffin Deviantdude2010 Draken99 Drone_Player100 iceman1127 Jakex322 Kasandraflores Ultracrit (Luff) madmax200 MasterJohno masterwriter42 Moonkat13/''Moonmunk13 ''Monkey_D_Luffy Nectarine Nien1 Paintball686 Pandars Puppiesrbst Shadogun S0UND0FMADN3SS SantaFuzz Shadogun Starinista SuicidexFluff Tail221 Trickyrodent UItraman Umberpheonix violenceisanart youngstark Zygrograxgra The Forgotten (The Memorial Section by Shado) Still in the process of being made. Over time we have lost many Dystopians. They will be missed and we are always hoping they will come back and join us again! Amongst these people are the following; Trickyrodent (K) - First Ruler of Dystopia. Very loved by all, mostly by those who talked with her the best. Very loved by those who were around since I joined. Currently has been upgraded to Admin Status and resides in Ninja Chat. Has a cute son named Sam, who has been called "Samster". DanniBby - Tricky's right hand women and 2nd in command. Somewhat of a mini-mod. She has since left, eventually popping back up occasionally in Dystopia. Bit of a hardass to much dismay of the originals. Icedragongir'l - ''Third in command from Tricky's Reign. She was arguably the better of the two mini-mods that Tricky took under her wing, as shown by her general accepting nature. Recently quit Kong just a few weeks after christmas because she can't stand the sight of Dystopia. As of now, little is known about her. 'Yokiller93 '- Arrived to Dystopia shortly after summer ends after disappearing for a while. Quickly grew to become a brother to me. Had things called RP nights with several of the old breed. Now goes under a new alias and resides in The River. Proud Canadian. '''Shortygirl - The dramatic, lying, manipulative girl of Old Dystopia. While she was initially liked, she quickly became not well liked. However she is what gave Dystopia a bit of spice and kept the chat going, for that she's remembered. Was banned from kong on the account of underaged. Dragon_of_Ra (D) - A superstar, a friend, a person who you will never forget in your life. He was everyone's secret keeper and now he's a developer having 5 ~ 8 games under his belt. Occasionally visits but is busy with his life. His younger brother (Fengshui) was an old rival of mine. Little is known about Feng except that now he's off to college for the 2nd year. '' '''SpitHotFire' - Although I don't know much about him, what I do remember is that at the time of his departure he was in 2nd year of MedSchool studying psychology. Quit Kongregate shortly after. '' '''GIGS420' - Name stands for "Green Is Good Sh--* were as 420 is the number for pot. As mentioned he is a stoner, recently came back to us. During the earlier years he was recently discharged from the Navy on the account of smoking illegal substances. Now sits around waiting on his Parole Agent. NightAurora - Met him 2 years ago one crisp February morning, while he was asking for help on a game. We became friends from there. After he disappears for a year he comes back changed. Now is very violent and tends to solve stuff by smashing someone's face in. Recently heard he was in jail. AlisonClaire (K) - Admin who used to make regular trips to Dystopia. Became friends with her mostly scouting out potential report cases. Since then she's moved to the development team. Rawismojo (K) - Held the record for highest level in Dystopia, loves games and yet doesn't talk much. Promoted to Admin after becoming the mod for forums, now works with Greg. Tazzziii - Tomboy Dystopian, lives in Aussie. Often mistook for a guy, quickly became a good friend amongst the regulars. Only visits when it's extremely late. Coolwhip4 - Now my sister, back then a soft spoken girl with a passion for reading. Quit Kongregate a while back. Logan96 - Original creator of our wiki, decided one day to create a memorial incase we all split reasons. No idea where he disappeared to, but I wish him a well life. Katscats -'' Icedragon's old college roommate. Very close friend of mine, but stopped visiting by sophomore year. As with Ice, she's gone poof.'' Meh666 ''- Friend of Taz. Proclaimed a Kiwi or Sheep Shagger but is an Aussie. Little bit of a troll if you piss him off, but all around he's a good lad. Just don't call him a Kiwi ;D'' Shadogun - '' A still semi-regular oldie of Dystopia. He has become somewhat of an unpredictable sort, often having episodes of mania and lunacy. Known for his "Shadoist" ways, can usually be counted on to show up with some sort of joke loaded in the chamber. Caution is advised when speaking to him, however, as his brand of humour can be tasteless''Category:Chat roomsCategory:English chat roomsCategory:Chat rooms with room owners